The present invention relates generally to crossbows and in particular to an improved release mechanism for cocking and un-cocking a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used since the Middle Ages. Crossbows have evolved to include cams and synthetic split limbs that greatly increase firing velocity. However, increased firing velocity creates a problem when a crossbow is dry-fired in order to release the bowstring from a cocked position into an un-cocked position without firing a bolt or arrow. Unloaded or dry firing impacts can damage the bowstring, limbs, cams and other components. Dry firing also creates a safety concern.